The Cardinal
PsiCorps Scorpion Cell (assistance) |side2 = Russia |goal1 = Destroy Russian Stalin's Fists Build and activate a Psychic Amplifier |goal2 = Keep the city secure |commanders1 = Two PsiCorps proselytes |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commander |forces1 = * Most PsiCorps infantry and vehicles * Speeder Trikes and Oxidizers * Shadow Tanks * Borillos and Desolators |forces2 = Full Russian arsenal |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Medium |music = Outbreak (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Ollerus |design2 = * Cesare * Ollerus }} The Cardinal is the sixth Epsilon cooperative mission. Background With the London fortress standing for too long, Yuri planned to build a Psychic Amplifier in Rome, in order to let the Allied Commander pay attention to the amplifier and get out from London. Therefore, it was time for PsiCorps to capture the St.Peter's square from the local Russians. Events Capture the St.Peter's Square Several Lasher Tanks, Gatling Tanks with Initiates and Archers went across the road in the south and started their action. These infantry occupied buildings in the city to defend the Epsilon forces for more damage. They avoided a Russian base with full of Tesla Coils and Tech Cannon Bunkers, even the Drakuv Prison Vehicles and Apocalypse Tanks. During their detour, some Borillos and Viruses joined them and the Scorpion Cell provided some Speeder Trikes of the invade forces. Arrived at the square, PsiCorps destroyed the Stalin's Fist first, as an urgent threat to deal with. Protecting the Psychic Amplifier Destroyed a silo that Russians built on the square, PsiCorps built their amplifier immediately instead. Next, two proselytes used Paradrop and Risen Inferno to supply their task forces defending the amplifier. Later, the Scorpion Cell provided Oxidizers to make the invading Kirov Airships fragile so that anti-air units could shoot them down easier. A first Mastermind which was prepared to join the war in Europe arrived while Soviets were often paradroping their tanks at two sides of St. Peter's Basilica Church as the ambush to Psychic Amplifier. After the recharge was completed, all Soviets were mind controlled and later, two Psychic Beacon were built. Aftermath After Rome was conquered by Yuri, he believed that the great commander of Allies would rush to Rome and made a counterattack to this amplifier that protecting their London Fortress from mind-control. The first goal about fighting against Allies had reached. Difficulty changes Easy * 4 Borillos will be sent to the 1st player: two at the beginning, one after destroying defenses at bottom right island and one when approaching St.Peter's square. * 3 more Epsilon Adepts will be given to the 2nd player. Normal * The 1st player has no any Borillos. * 3 more Epsilon Adepts will be given to the 2nd player. Mental * The 1st player has no any Borillos. * More enemy guards will appear on the map. * The Soviets will paradrop some Terror Drones when receiving reinforcements after approaching St.Peter's Square or approaching Tesla Reactors near square. * More enemy reinforcements will be sent during protecting Psychic Amplifier. zh:红衣主教 Category:Cooperative Category:Epsilon missions